The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A password may be guessed or brute-force cracked. One way to reduce this risk is to store only a cryptographic hash of each password instead of the password itself. RAKP protocol in the IPMI specification is used to generate a keyed-hash message authentication code (HMAC) IPMI password hash. However, the password hash may be grabbed by a hacker and cracked offline.
Therefore, an unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.